Dimensional traveler
by LazyHaru
Summary: I was wandering around the Antique shop called Anabu's Antiques when something caught my eye. It was the door to the back room. Something in there was calling out to me. Whispering my name and pulling me towards it. I felt like I was under a spell. I felt calm and yet my heart was pounding like a drum. The air got thicker and it was hard to breathe. NO PAIRING...
1. Enter! The God Enki!

**Dimensional traveler– Chapter one**

**Out of this world**

**So I get many ideas for stories and I just write as I get them sooo...**

**Yeah I don't know how long this one will last but the more you review the longer its gonna stay and im gonna write...so yeah :)**

* * *

Anala Bergum has always had a interest in antiques. They were amazing to her. They were from the past holding mysteries and tales of adventures and loss. She could not understand how people could _not_ be interested in them but well its their loss so whatever they don't know what their missing out on.

But Anala could not leave antiques alone. They just called out to hear. So it was no surprise to anyone who knew her that on a Saturday afternoon she was in an antique shop that newly opened.

Anala's Pov

I was wandering around the Antique shop called Anabu's Antiques when something caught my eye. It was the door to the back room. Something in there was calling out to me. Whispering my name and pulling me towards it. I felt like I was under a spell. I felt calm and yet my heart was pounding like a drum almost hurting my chest. The air got thicker and it was hard to breathe. I felt like I was gasping as I entered the room.

There it was the thing that was calling for me. It seemed to glow and hum with anticipation drawing towards me. I put my hand out to touch it. It looked like a mirror that was a thousand years old and I had never seen anything like it. It almost felt foreign like it didn't belong in this world. I felt its hum get louder and my heart skip a beat when I looked into the mirror. I didn't see a reflection of me only the room behind me.

What was wrong with this mirror. The humming almost became unbearably loud and it seemed to be glowing. I covered my eyes. I felt like I was being yanked and slammed into the mirror. I screamed as when I looked into the mirror I saw someone in it but that someone wasn't me. They smiled at me and terror ran through me mind turning my body to jelly. The person reached down towards me and stopped right above me. Then ever so slowly their hand went right through the mirror and grasped mine sending tons of needles of pain through my body. It became so much that I fainted leaving me in a world of darkness feeling only the burning of my body.

~ Time skip~

I shot up heavily breathing air. I looked around and studied where I was. It was dark and it didn't seem like I was on anything like I was just floating. Even though it was completely black there seemed to be light. I didn't see anyone but there had to be someone here. Something just didn't seem right. My head hurt and my heart was pounding. My chest was sore and I still couldn't seem to get enough air. I could feel panic start to rise in my body. I didn't know what was freaking me out so much (besides the obvious). I started to gasp and tried to stand up to move. But my body felt so sluggish and heavy.

Something moved out of the corner of my eye came out of the darkness. It was the person from the mirror my panic quickened in a heart beat and I felt my self start to really freak out feeling like a caged scared animal. The person was very intimidating. They were at least 6 feet tall with pale almost inhuman skin. Their eyes seemed to be glowing in the darkness and their face looked like pure death. Only one way to describe the way they moved like a poison gas filling the room. The thing stopped and seemed to take away the breathe in the room. I stared not daring to do anything as I tried to swallow the acid bile trying to climb up my throat. I felt so sick. Finally it spoke.

" I am Enki"

His voice seemed to pass through the room almost like a whisper but could be heard for miles.

" I am the watcher of death and of life. I fill the land with mysteries and with fright. I am what you call God and what you call devil. I am Yin and Yang. I am Light and Darkness. Good and Bad and I am the ruler of all and the breaker of all. I am everything and yet I am nothing. Do you know who I am?"

I dared not to respond for I did not know what to say. He looked at me with a sharp eye seemingly to study me.

" Do you know why you are here?"

I swallowed and shook my head.

" I have watched you for some time. Trying and determining you. Seeing and studying your worth. To see your specialness and why you should stand out from all your people."

I furrowed my eyebrows listening to what he was saying not getting it. I finally found my voice.

" Why should you be bothered by me?"

my throat felt gruff and my voice sounded painful and raspy.

He merely raised an eyebrow and said.

" I have task and I am in need of a person but finding such a person well suited for the job was harder than I thought. Finally though I found you and in you I found all the features I needed for this job."

I was surprised by this. That I had something special that was needed for a special job. Not that I was saying he sounded desperate.

He waited patiently as if he could hear my thoughts and I was not quite sure what I was supposed to say. Finally I decided on a question.

" Umm, if I can...can I hear what the job is?"

I winced and felt like I wanted to shrink and die right there as his eyes fixed on me.

"The job...is quite hard and I feel like only you can complete it. Although you will need plenty of training if you do...so I suppose it is important for you to hear what the job is."

I felt silently relieved and listened attentively as he explained the job.

" You see I get bored over time for I am eternal and so few things amuse me. So I find myself things to do and there is one thing that I find most entertaining. You know what anime is of course?"

I nodded my head confused on what anime had to do with things.

" Well, the fact is anime is real."

I felt my jaw drop at this statement and froze.

" Wha...wha...what?"

I felt shell shocked but I also felt like laughing, this was ridiculous!

Okay, so besides my love for mysteries and antiques anime was the only other thing I was obsessed with.

" Animes aren't fake their real. Their dimensions and worlds and I felt bored so I planted memories of what happens and will happen in their world and put them in peoples mind so they think they came up with ideas for shows and stuff and then called them anime."

I gaped. _What in the world was this? I must have lost my mind! Why, why in the world would I be dreaming about anime being real! I must have hit my head very hard or...yup! Thats it! No more spicy food for me!_

I shook my head. This was so stupid! It didn't even make any sense! Oh my gosh! What if...what if im not dreaming and this is real! I started whimpering and held my head. This was too much to think about. I didn't want to be here why couldn't I have stayed in the antique shop staying in the comfort of old artifacts.

Enki paused determining how to continue the conversation.

" So the problem is that something has gone wrong with some of the worlds. Their story was shifted and changed from its original direction. What I want for you is to find this disruptions and stop them and put the story back on how its supposed to go."

I just stared at him. _Huh?_

* * *

**so I think im gonna end there. So tell me what you think and whether or not I should continue this story.**

**DreamRealm out!**


	2. Enter! The new Anala!

**Soo, I guess I should do a disclaimer before I start the story...so here it is**

**DISCLAIMER-** **I do not own Naruto or the God Enki. Just Anala and her family and some other people I might throw in here, now enjoy~**

* * *

Anala stepped out of the antique shop and covered her eyes as the setting sun light glared upon her face. It had only been a few hours in reality but actually to Anala it had been months. Enki being a God could manipulate time any time he wanted and thats exactly what happened. Anala had been stuck training under the sadistic God for months. Anala shivered, she swore she was gonna get nightmares from it. She sighed and stretched her arms back and took a deep breath in and let it out, her eyes shot open and she grinned. She could do this. She started for her house, walking along a street as she studied the necklace the God had given her.

_~Flashback~_

_Anala blinked up at the God._

_"Whats that for?" She asked pointing at a necklace the God was holding._

_"This," he said. " Is a necklace that i'm giving you. You may not have realized it but you have changed in both appearance and personality."_

_Anala looked at him. _

_" I have?" She blinked up at the God again._

_He smirked._

_" Yes, you have. Now I know you mortals are stupid but really, I didn't know you would be so stupid that you didn't know you would change?_

_Anala glared up at the God._

_" I'm not __**stupid**__, I just didn't really think about it._

_The God shrugged his shoulders._

_" Whatever you foolish mortals say."_

_Anala gave him another glare._

_" Anyway, what's that necklace supposed to do?"_

_"This," he said pointing at the necklace." Is supposed to put an illusion over you so you will look like your old self."_

_Anala looked at him._

_" An illusion?"_

_" Yes, an illusion."_

_" Okay," and she reached out and grabbed the necklace. " So I just put it on?"_

_" Thats the general idea. As long as you're wearing it you'll look just like your old self."_

_Anala nodded and put the necklace on._

_~back~_

Anala studied the necklace. It was a black obsidian color with a twisted design. Twisting around itself in an eternal pattern. In the middle of the design was empty space that was covered by a clear crystal with the tone of sparkling fire. She continued down the street watching as the sunlight reflected on the crystal. She stopped in front of her house and looked at it. It looked completely the same. It felt weird for Anala that to her months had passed and yet here it was only hours. She grinned, she couldn't wait to see her family. She opened the door and found her siblings talking in the living room while her mom cooked in the kitchen.

Anala was the third youngest out of four. It went like this, the oldest her brother Zander(whose real name was Alexander)- who was 22. Then her next brother Adam- who was 19. Then her Anala- and she was 15 and then the youngest. Her little sister Ashalily- who was 12.

Her siblings stopped talking and greeted her.

"Hey!" Zander called. " Look who it is, the little adventurer now!"

He came towards Anala and wrapped his arms around her giving a noogie, messing up her hair.

" Zander!" She groaned " You're messing up my hair!"

She unwrapped herself and pouted at him fixing her own hair.

"Hey," He asked " Whats this?" And he pointed at her necklace.

Anala inwardly panicked for a moment before she covered up with a smooth lie.

" This?" She said. " I just found this at that new antique shop a few blacks from here."

" Ohh, " he said." Well, its cool."

"Thanks," Anala said.

She greeted her other siblings and then their mother called for them to sit down for dinner.

Dinner was great. Anala chatted with her siblings and made jokes while they all laughed. After dinner Anala went up to her room. She sat on her bed and smiled sadly. She loved her family and killed her that she had to lie to her brother. Anala sighed and got ready for bed. She turned her light out and went to sleep.

_~next morning~_

Anala opened her eyes and morning light came streaming through her windows, making her room bright. Anala got up and did her morning routine. She made her bed and brushed her teeth and hair and got dressed. She went downstairs, and grabbed some toast. Everyone had plans today except Anala, she was planning on wandering around. The God Enki had given her a few days, before he wanted her to come back to him. Since it was the beginning of summer Anala said that was fine with her. She had all the time in the world. Anala grabbed her bag as she headed towards the front door making sure everything she needed was in there. She walked back along the street and passed the antique shop, her mind wandering to the portal in it and the God there. She continued on, walking towards the park near her house. She found a nice tree to sit under and watched as the day got hotter and kids started coming onto the play ground with their parents hanging around. She could hear a church bell ring in the distance saying the service had ended.

Anala pulled out her notebook and started drawing a scene of a girl sitting, surrounded by flowers. She drawed the girls long hair, and her feet tucked in. Her long summer dress gently hanging around her, moving softly in an imaginary breeze.

Anala stayed there for hours until the sun set and it was time to go home. Days passed as Anala just hung around doing nothing really but drawing and sun bathing. Sometimes thinking about the God and her task that she was supposed to do. Sometimes she would fall asleep and relive her training with the God. Sometimes Enki's smile and smirk would dance around her dreams and she dreamed of meeting anime characters. Finally 4 days had passed and Anala thought it was time to go back to the God Enki. That morning she got ready. Dressing in a tanktop and shorts with her regular sandals. She ate a good sized breakfast and went on her way.

Butterflies started to dance in her stomach as she got closer to the antique shop. She entered and looked around, she never did meet the shop owner and it didn't seem as if he was here this time either. Anala headed towards the back room and stood in front of the mirror. She knew what was behind it this time and she gathered up her courage and stepped into the mirror. It felt like sliding through cold ice. The cold seemed to cut through her and her was heart was pounding. When she opened her eyes again, she was in the black almost nonexistent room as when she first came here. Enki was not in the room and Anala headed towards door that she had only found when she had started her training. The door lead towards a hallway looked almost exactly like the room. Completely black, looking like it was nothingness but if you looked close enough you could see walls and ceilings with doors and rooms. This place was like a maze that didn't make any sense because you could walk up walls and it was like you were still right side up. The God Enki was in another room that Anala had never been in before when she had lived here while she trained.

She approached him and turned to him, her butterflies back again. The God turned to her and analized her quickly. Taking in her nervousness and awkward feelings. He smirked.

" So," He started out. " feeling a bit nervous huh Anala?"

" A little, " she gulped.

He laughed. " Well, you should be. Obviously your little mortal mind can comprehend what is going to happen. I'm surprised you showed up to be told. I thought you would chicken out. So congrats you surprised me."

Anala quickly forgot her nervousness and glared at the God.

"Excuse me! But I think you're being a little rude, don't you think?"

The God just laughed which annoyed Anala some more.

" You think that just because you're some God! You think you can bully people and say rude things! Well, excuse me but thats not how it works!"

The God not really listening to Anala just laughed at her anger. It amused him how she acted when she was angry.

Anala continued to rant at and him and he got bored. He decided that this had gone on long enough and that Anala really needed to get started on her job soo he interrupted her.

" I Think that its time for you too go soo, I will tell you three things. One, that the anime you're heading to first is Naruto. Two, that you're getting there right before the chuunin exams and three you're going as a cat. Bye~"

Anala paused, processing what he said quickly. Naruto, chuunin exams, going as a ca- cat?

" Wait!" She called just as he said bye and she disappeared.

_~Narutoverse~_

Anala landed on ground and groaned. That hurt. What did he mean when he said cat? She looked around where she was and gasped. Everything was bigger and different. It was like she was in a different wor- ohh. She was in Naruto's world. She tried to walk forward when she realized something else was different. She was on all fours and- she was a _cat..._

* * *

**Yay~ second chapter complete! I gotta say that this fanfic is probably one of my favorite ones that i'm writing**

**Oh! And before I forget! I'm looking for a beta for this story, anyone have anyone have free time and is willing to help?**

**It would be much appreciated and with that**

**~DreamRealm out!~**


	3. Enter! Naruto's world!

**Hey everybody! Whats up? So, third chapter already, woah ho! **

**I don't really have anything else to say soo Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer- Its on my bucket list! But not yet! ;)**

* * *

What the hell she was a cat. A cat! What in the freakin name of fudge!? That stupid sadistic God turned her into a cat! Now what was she supposed to do? She studied her paws and fur. She was a calico. Her fur was mixed of white, gold, orange and black. It was kinda pretty. She decided that their was probably nothing that she could do about this so she decided to just adapt. She trotted forward on her paws, marveling at how light and free she felt. She continued to enjoy this feeling, even getting a little playful as she ran around and pronounced at leaves as they fell to the ground. She felt like she could laugh and realized she was purring. She enjoyed the smell of the forest and the dirt and the leafs. The nice warm sun against her fur as she laid down for a na- No! she was getting _way_ too used to this! Think Anala! Think! You're here for a reason! What did Enki say before he transported us here? Lets see, he said ' That she was going to Naruto, that it was before Chuunin exams, and that he was gonna turn her into a cat. Thats all of the information he gave her? She sighed. Ugh, that God is _useless! _Well, she paused and looked around the forest. She guessed that the first thing to do is to get out of here and find Naruto.

She trotted around the forest for a while looking for a way out, when she caught the smell of something. It was food. _Foood. _Her stomach growled and she followed the scent. She whipped her tail with cheer of '_yes!' _ when she saw the scent had lead her out of the forest and toward the front gates of Konoha. She walked forward to see the two guys that always guarded the gate, were too busy laughing at something to notice her, so she snuck in. As she headed for the main market of Konoha, she paused. _It was amazing._ It had finally sunk in. She was in Konoha. She was really in _konoha!_ The place where Naruto was born and grew up in! Oh my freakin Fudge, she couldn't believe it! She was really in Konoha! This was like any Naruto fans dream! And she was here! She grinned and whipped her head around in excitement wanting to see everything. She trotted up the busy streets, taking in the sights. She was also looking and seeing if she could find Naruto or any of rookie 9.

Suddenly, she felt her fur stick up and her animal sense of danger was going off like a siren. She looked around quickly, what was it? What was making her senses explode with danger and fight instinct. Suddenly she felt something cold near her tail, without thinking she let out a yowl and lashed at the disturbance that was around her tail. She heard a yelp from pain and she opened her eyes. There right in front of her was a dog. She fought all of her instinct not to attack again and run away. It took her a second to realize that the dog wasn't alone and that the dog(more specifically puppy) looked familiar. Very familiar, it was Akamaru and right behind him was Kiba. She had finally found one of rookie 9!

Kiba who had been buying something at a stand turned around when he heard a cats yowl and Akamaru's yelp from surprise and pain. Kiba sighed. It was just like Akamaru to be so friendly with a cat, even though he would obviously get hurt from it. When Kiba turned around the cat surprised him. He thought he would be one of the other cats that Akamaru had already 'greeted', since he had 'greeted' almost every cat in Konoha. This cat was new though, it also didn't look like any other cat he had ever seen. Instead of it being 1 or 2 different colors, it seemed to be 4 and that wasn't the most surprising thing. The most surprising thing was that the cats eyes seemed to be bright amber gold. He had never seen a cat with such bright pretty eyes. Also the cats eyes almost made it seem intelligent and human-like. It was quite surprising.

" Hey, little kitty," he said as he approached it slowly." Are you okay? Did mean ol' Akamaru scare you?"

The cat sniffed indignantly and turned its head and Kiba laughed. This was one interesting cat, it seemed to be offended by the way he was talking to it.

"Gomen Kitty, I didn't mean to offend you."

The cat turned back to him and seemed to study him with its big amber eyes. It gave Kiba the shivers the way that cat seemed so human like. He decided that he should be careful around this strange cat.

" Here kitty," He held out his hand." Are you lost? I've never seen you in Konoha before. Let me help you."

The cat seemed very cautious, and always seemed to have one eye on Akamaru. It was very amusing. Kiba watched as the cat sniffed his hand for a few seconds, sneezed and then let him pet her. Kiba petted the cat for a few seconds before surprising it by picking it up.

" I wonder if you're a guy?" Kiba mused out loud and laughed when the cat gave me what you would call an appalled look.

" So you're a girl then?"

The cat seemed to lash her tail in conformation and then moved a little so she was comfortable in Kiba's arms before she continued to look around the sights as Kiba started walking.

Anala looked around at the buildings as she got a better view from being in Kiba's arms. It had really surprised her when Kiba picked her up. Not that she really minded, it was just she felt a little awkward since Kiba seemed so big now and she so small. As they were walking around, there was a loud commotion happening and suddenly Konohamaru ran by, with Udon, Moegi,(and Naruto right behind them) with Sakura trailing last but looking like a banshee. If Anala could have laughed right then, she would have. All of them being chased by a girl, but then again that girl was Sakura. They all rounded a corner and Anala and Kiba thought it was over when they heard loud shouts and yelling. Kiba with Anala in his arms, ran around the corner to find 2 strange ninjas. One was holding Konohamaru by his scarf, and Naruto was on the ground.

Anala growled viciously as the man tightened his grip on Konohamaru. Anala knew who this was and that also meant that she knew _when_ this was before the Chuunin exams. Naruto jumped up, suddenly yelling at the guy(who was Kankuro).

" Hey! If you don't let go of him, you're going to get it from me, you idiot!"

Sakura jumped forward and started choking Naruto. She looked like she wanted to kill him for his idiocy.

Kankuro looked at Naruto and said. " You piss me off. I hate short people anyway. And you're so impertinent for someone younger than me." Kankuro shifted so he was looking right at Naruto. " It makes me want to break you."

( I'm not kidding people! Thats exactly what he says in the english sub version of the anime~ check it out if you want)

Naruto and Sakura looked scared shitless and the two other kids started crying. Anala had, had enough of this. She jumped out off Kiba's arms and shot towards Kankuro. She jumped on him a with a yowl, and attacked his let out a yell of surprise, and pushed her off of him. She landed on the ground and hissed dangerously at him, as his face was bleeding and had let go of Konohamaru in surprise.

" Why you mangy animal, you!" He yelled at Anala and started towards her when a rock came flying out of nowhere and smashed into his face, making a red welt and Kankuro holding his face in pain. (Lol, his poor face! Haha!)

Everyone stared at the rock in surprise before quickly turning to see who had thrown it. There sitting in the tree was Sasuke and he was tossing some rocks up and down, while staring at us with a cool face.

" What do you think you're doing in anothers village?"

Sakura screamed happily, and Temari had a blush while Naruto stared at Sasuke dumbly and Kankuro gave him a glare.

"Tch, another kid that pisses me off." Sasuke just looked at him.

" Get loss." He said as he crushed the rocks in his hand.

Everybody had different reactions to Sasuke. The girls cheering and blushing, Naruto glaring, Konohamaru declaring that Naruto wasn't cool anymore. It was all quite entertaining. Now that Anala's head wasn't full of rage anymore she become completely aware of where she was who these people were. Anala tried to control her inner fangirl, although she wasn't a huge fan of any of them, she still thought it was completely AWESOME that she could meet all of them aaand her inner fangirl went off. She would have started jumping around gone total crazy, if her cat form didn't remind her, that she had a mission.

It seemed like everyone had forgotten about Kankuro and Sasuke, when Kankuro started pulling of his bandage on his back that held his puppet. Temari protested and Kankuro ignored her. Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere.

" Kankuro, stop."

Everyone froze. There on the other side of the tree was Gara standing upside down.

" Your a disgrace to our village. Why do you think we came all the Konoha?"

Everybody gasped when they saw and Kankuro winced.

"G-Gara."He said and tried not to look scared shit-less. "Listen Gara, these guys started it-"

" Shut up. I'll kill you" Gaara stared at Kankuro with stone cold eyes and Anala shivered.

"I-I was at fault! I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" Kankuro said quickly.

Gaara turned them and she jumped. His stare making her fur stand up on edge.

" Excuse me, you guys."

There was tension as Gaara and Sasuke assessed each other and then Gaara turned into sand and landed on the ground next to Kankuro.

"Lets go, we didn't come here to mess around." Gaara turned around but not before his eyes met Anala's , and she felt like death had a grip on her shoulder. She froze until he looked away, still seeming to have his eye on her. They started walking before Sakura rushed forward for them to stop. They stopped but didn't look at her.

" What is it?" Temari asked.

" Judging from your forehead protectors, you are ninja, from the Hidden Village of the Sand, right? The Country of Fire and The Country of Wind do have an alliance, but a treaty prevents from the ninjas from entering each other countries without permission. State your reason and according to it I will-" But she got cut off.

" What your looking for is closer than you think. Don't you know anything? This is a traffic pass." And she holds up some card with information and a picture of her. " As you've guessed, we're genins of the Hidden Village of the Sand, from The Country of the Wind. We came to this village to take the Chuunin selection exam."

" Chuunin selection exam? Whats a Chuunin selection exam?" Naruto asked. Anala slumped head forward at Naruto's stupidity and sighed.

" You all must really not know." Temari said.

"Nii-chan," Konohamaru began. " You must take the Chunin selection exam to advance from Genin to Chuunin."

" Really?! Then I should take it too!" Naruto exclaimed.

Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro started walking away again, when Sasuke jumped down and stopped them...again.

" Hey you there, what's your name?"

" Who me?" Temari asked in hope.

" No, the one next to you with gourd."

Gaara stopped walking. " Gaara, Gaara of the Desert. I am also interested in you."

"Uchiha, Sasuke." They seemed to have some weird macho staring contest and Anala sighed and stretched tired of standing on the ground. She wanted Kiba to pick me up again. She inwardly groaned.

Naruto interrupted their staring match by being his loud but loveable self and had asked Gaara if he wanted to know his name. Gaara just stared at Naruto stating he wasn't interested and they jumped away and left. Anala sighed again, finally! Everyone seemed to have noticed Anala again and she gulped slightly frightened of what the kids might do.

" Hey, look! Its the cat that saved Konohamaru!" Sakura declared and I wondered where Kiba went, even if he did smell like dogs and have Akamaru, he was better than having hyperactive girls and children paw all over you because you were a cute cat.

"Wow, i've never seen a cat like it before!" Naruto exclaimed. " I mean look at its eyes!"

I frowned confused. My eyes? What's wrong with my eyes? I then wondered what was going to happen.

" Here, kitty, kitty,kitty. Come to Naruto." And Naruto held his hand out with a goofy grin on his face. I looked at him weirdly. Is this really how you treat a cat? Cause if it is then i'm not going to respond! It feels degrading! I sniffed and looked away, keeping one eye on them, to see what they would do. Naruto, Sakura and the kids looked at me in surprise and Sasuke just looked at me with his poker face.

" You know this cat is kinda creepy," Naruto whispered to Sakura as they huddled in a group with kids, once in a while peaking at me. " You see the way its eyes make it look so human? Like it could really understand what were saying?"

" And the color too!" Sakura added. I snorted inwardly, this was getting ridiculous! I decided to do something, got up and moved. There wasn't anything I could really do but I wanted to show Konohamaru that I was happy that he was safe, so went up to him and rubbed against his legs, purring. He giggled and picked me up.

" Are you happy i'm okay, kitty?"

I mewed, and lashed my tail as a yes. The inwardly, I was annoyed that I had act this way, like a cat.

" Hey," Sakura suddenly said. " I wonder why this cat saved Konohamaru in the first place. Have you ever seen this cat before Konohamaru?" Konohamaru shook his head no, and then continued to pet me, when Moegi spoke up.

" Hey, why don't we just ask the kitty?"

Everybody looked at her like that was ridiculous and Anala grinned, she liked this girl. Everybody just looked at Moegi and Anala got annoyed. It was a good plan! She mewed trying to get their attention and when it didn't work, she jumped down from Konohamaru's arms.

"H-Hey!" He yelled.

Everybody looked at the cat, it seemed as if the cat agreed with Moegi, but that was ridiculous!

" I think we should try it."

Everybody turned shocked to Sasuke, even the cat looked shocked. _What?_ Did he really just say that?

" Uh! Stupid teme!" Naruto said. " Cats can't talk! I can't believe you don't know this!"

Sasuke just glanced at Naruto. " You don't know that. Just because a cat hasn't talked to you, doesn't mean it can't. Besides we're not saying it can talk, were only saying we should ask it a question and sees what happens."

Well, he's right sorta. Just because something hasn't talked to you doesn't mean it can't but thats getting off topic. How am I going to answer their questions? Ooh, wait a sec, i'm so stupid! I can nod my head yes or no! Jeez, why did it take me so long to realize that, but whatever.

" Okay kitty," Moegi walked towards me. " Can you understand what I am saying?"

I debated on whether or not I should let them know i'm intelligent. I waited for a few seconds before I decided I should mess them. Moved my head in a way that could be took as a nod, before turning around and rolling around under the sun on the dirt. Everyone had gotten excited for a few seconds before their face turned more of a drawl look. They stared dumbfounded.

" You know," Konohamaru started." This cat confuses me." Everybody nodded their heads in agreement, and Sasuke just 'hn'ed.

* * *

**Yay! Third chapter done! Funny ending, no?**

**Still looking for a beta, anyone? Anyone? **

**Did anyone find this chapter a little boring? I did...well I guess..**

**...until the next time!**

**~DreamRealm out!~**


	4. Enter! Troublesome!

**Yay! 4th chapter! Huzzah! **

**Im sorry it took me so long to update this but Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer~Someday I will I promise! But after I get a fennec fox.**

* * *

The market bustled around with life and chatter and Kiba groaned. He had been nominated to get lunch for team 5 and so being the _nice_ guy he was he decided that he wasn't going to complain...not. He had grumbled all the way here but not before making a big stand that he did _not_ want to be the one to get lunch but after Kurenai pointed out that if he didn't she would make sure that his training wasn't _fun_ anymore. Kiba gulped, his training wasn't fun in the first place. So here Kiba was, in the market buying lunch for his whole team. He decided to stop at this one stall that the food looked particularly good when he heard a yelp from Akamaru. He turned around to see a very unique cat hissing and growling at Akamaru. The following which had been told in the last chapter happened and Kiba was walking with Akamaru trotting behind him while he was holding the cat. A very interesting scene had happened with Konohamaru, a few other kids and Naruto ran past with Sakura chasing them. Kiba sweat dropped and inwardly laughed that he was glad Sakura was never _that_ mad him.

As all the people turned the corner a loud sound was made with some shouting and talking. Kiba curious looked around the corner and gasped at what he saw. A intruder ninja was holding Konohamaru with a tight grip and looked about ready to punch him when the cat jumped out of Kiba's arms with a furious howl and attacked the intruder ninja. Kiba could've laughed at the sight of a cat getting the better of a ninja if he had not been worried for the cat. The cat looked fine except it seemed to still be furious and Kiba sighed with relief but what was he supposed to do? Should he help Naruto and Sakura with the intruder ninja or should he grab the cat and leave it to them and tell Kurenai about what was going on - crap! Kurenai! Lunch! He dashed off before taking one more look at the situation, thinking they would be okay. He ran while praying that Kurenai wouldn't kill him for taking so long.

_~back to where we left off~_

Anala enjoyed rolling on the dirt in the warm sun, playing it on thick that she was just a normal cat. She had gotta say that playing a dumb cat was really fun! It really gave an insight on why so many people wanted to be cats! Anala gave a quick glance up to see that everybody had given up on her and was just talking except for Sasuke. He was staring suspiciously at her, she sweatdropped. She was really gonna have to do something to get out of here but what? Hmmm, oh! Kiba! Where did Kiba go? A quick sniff of the area told Anala that he was no longer in the area...so she should go looking for him? She was thinking so hard about the question that she didn't realize Sasuke had walked right up to her and was currently kneeling down an inch from her face. She flinched, looking directly into her eyes he smirked.

_Shit! _ He knew that she was pretending! Run away!

He opened his mouth to say something right as she bounded off his head over a fence and out of view. The rest of the group blinked a couple times looking at Sasuke with his head in the ground, butt in the air and laughed. Sasuke grunted picking his head up, face red from embarrassment and glared at the direction the cat had left.

_"I'll get you,"_ He thought with a smirk. _" I know your secret." _

_~Meanwhile weaving in and out of strangers feet~_

Anala sighed out of relief, that was a close call. If she had been even a second later, the others would have known something was up. Anala was sniffing the area looking for Kiba's scent when she ran into something. She stumbled back and rubbed her nose and sneezed. She felt a shadow cover and she looked up...to see the Hokage...crap.

The Hokage had been walking to where his grandson was training when something ran into his leg, he looked down and his eyes twinkled. It was a cat but not just any cat, it seemed like it was the cat that had saved his grandson. Yes, he had heard all about it, including the description of the cat that saved Konohamaru. It said that the cat was strange, it had 4 different colors and the way it walked was like it had a sense of purpose, the most interesting thing about the cat was its eyes and looking into its eyes right then he could see what they mean. Its eyes were a bright amber and that was not the most surprising thing, it was intelligent. You would never see a cat with eyes like these, so full understanding, of thoughts and feelings, the Hokage was most surprised. He felt that he knew for sure that this was not an ordinary cat. In fact! He would be damned if this was a real cat at all! But he felt no animosity coming from it and so he decided that he would play along with this cat. It was a whole lot of thinking he had just done but it had only lasted seconds. The cat paused when it looked into his eyes a flurry of emotions went through before it put on a good face but no amount of mask could ever had all that intelligence. The Hokage smiled down at the cat and it didn't seem like it knew what to do. It was most likely a summoning cat on a mission...but what was the mission?

Anala stared up into the Hokages smiling face, what should she do? Panic coursed through her before contained it, just act normal everything will be fine.

" Hello little cat" The Hokage said smiling." It would seem that you are the same cat who saved my grandson yes?"

Anala didn't answer, she was supposed act like a regular cat for goodness sake! The Hokage continued.

" I am eternally grateful for what you have done, I would like to do something for you in return. Would you like that?"

Again Anala ignored him, she started to panic. What if he knew that she wasn't a real cat? What if he found out? What would she do!?

" Damn you Enki!" She cursed. "This is all your fault!" She inwardly started sobbing with her head down frustrated feelings piling up. She had no clue what she was supposed to do? She never planned for any of this! She felt completely hopeless! Anala drowned in self pity, but if she could see her cat self now she would have have started laughing. Right now the Hokage and his two confused guards stared down amused as the cat Anala suddenly jerked down gloom covering her and was now in a complete emo corner with rain, mushrooms and everything. The Hokage was trying very hard not to laugh but chuckles escaped his smiling lips. Anala looked up surprised, why was he laughing? This wasn't funny! Anala got very irritated and she glared at the Hokage. The Hokage sweatdropped, what a scary glare. His chuckles turned nervous and he cleared his throat.

" Well little kitty, I must be going now but if you ever need any help just come to me. My windows always open."

He gave one last smile before disappearing with his two Anbu guards. Anala looked down with a sigh her frustrated feelings returning. What was she going to do? She spent the rest of the day wandering around the village trying to sort out her thoughts and make a plan but none came to mind. She needed more info but what? The sun was setting and night was coming Anala would have to finish that thought tomorrow, for now she needed a place to sleep. She would go to Naruto but his place was so dirty it made her want to clean it and she couldn't do that in cat form, Kiba was next choice but had so many dogs...no it would never work out. Sasuke was another choice, I mean he had a whole village to himself...but he would ask unwanted questions. Sakura...was too girly and was still too much of a fangirl for Anala to handle so she was out, same thing for Ino. Choji...no she would probably get fat...Shikamaru? He was lazy but a genius. He wouldn't care about a cat maybe mutter a 'troublesome' but that would be it, plus didn't he live near a forested area in the village? She could disappear there if need be. Yes, and maybe if it ever got that far he could help her come up with a plan. Yes! Shikamaru it is! Anala started walking when she paused, her head drooped. She didn't know where he lived. Anala wanted to scream. Why must this be so haaaard.T.T

Anala was just about ready to give up and sleep on a roof when she heard voices. She moved behind a trashcan just as Shikamaru,Ino and Choji came around the corner. Anala had never been so happy to see people. They walked past her their voices loud.

" Choji you shouldn't have eaten so much! You're gonna end up in the hospital someday you know!" Ino scolded.

Choji didn't respond he just continued snacking on BBq chips and Shikamaru mutter "troublesome" under his breath and Ino rounded on him.

" Don't think you're off the hook Shikamaru! All you did today was lay down and look at the clouds! Your so lazy! You need to step up your game!"

Shikamaru gave her a doleful look and continue walking rubbing his ear. Anala followed them ducking behind trash cans and people's legs. She thought that she was doing a great job unfortunately she was wrong. Shikamaru, Ino and Choji were fully aware of her presence, they didn't what or who it was but they knew someone was following them. They waited until they got to an area where there was no people. They stopped in a training area it was now almost fully dark and they looked around on high alert for any sound. The wind blew and they heard it, the sound of something among the bushes. All three of them at the same time threw their kunai knives and they were met with a yowl and it jumped out of the bush. They stared. It was a cat. A cat! What. The. Hell. They were followed by a cat and they just attacked it. The cat in question had its hair all puffed out and panted. It tried to take a step forward but fell, it seemed like it had got hit. Shikamaru sighed. Troublesome. Ino immediately went to the cat in distress.

" Oh my god! Im so sorry! You poor little kitty!" All her guard dropped as she worried for the cat.

Shikamaru though was still on edge. Why had the cat been following them? When he finally got a look at the cat he was shocked. This was no ordinary cat, no cat looked like this! When it looked at him shivers went up and down his spine. Those eyes looked too human and to be honest unnerved him to no end. The cat seemed fine except for the scratch on its front leg, which caused it to collapse. It seemed like it couldn't walk and Ino demanded that one of them take it home and take care of it. Ino seemed like she wanted to but when she tried to pick it up it would move away and growl. Same with Choji although it seemed more calm it still moved away. It eyes clearly said not you two, it finally looked at me. I approached it and couldn't help stare into its eyes as I inched forward. It made no move to move as I was a foot away. It tensed a little when picked up but settled down. It seemed to have a grudge at us for hurting it. I was puzzled though when it snuggled into me and started purring. I looked down at it weirdly and sighed, why did I have to be the one it liked? I grudgingly accepted that it would be going to my house and said goodbye to Ino and Choji. Ino warned me that I better take care of the cat and I waved her off. I walked with cat in my arms and sighed as it seemed entirely too happy like it had planned this. Troublesome.

* * *

**Lol, just love Shikamaru don't you? Anala you sly devil! You knew exactly how to get what you want haha**

**Soo umm hoped you like please tell me what you thought, did I get their personality's right? **

**Tell me if you have anything you want to happen or if you have any ideas? I suck at coming up with ideas so all are welcome! **

**~DreamRealm out!~**


	5. Enter! Shikamaru gets off his lazy ass

Everyone im am so sorry about what happened the first time I uploaded this chapter...

I honestly am so confused on where all the coding came from, Lmao but when I saw it for some reason I started cracking up! XD

again sorry for the mishap

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto sadly :/

Anala ended up spent the rest of the week with Shikamaru, whether it was just following him around or bothering him for the sake of great entertainment. Sometimes she would nap on a hill while he watched the clouds, or walk with him as he fed the deer in the morning at the Nara compound. Overall it was a very lazy week, as expected with a Nara, Anala was rather enjoying herself. She spent too much time worrying, to fully enjoy Konoha. It was a beautiful, wonderful and peaceful place with the perfect temperature.

One day while Anala was napping in the warm shade of a tree, with Shikamaru lying next to her something happened. That something was Shikamaru himself... Shikamaru asking a question... 'Shika! Freaking! Maru! Breaking comfortable silence and asking! A damn Question?...Did the world just end?'

Anala froze and tensed slightly, with her heart pounding in her ears, he asked the question again.

"Are you a human?" Anala turned to him, mentally freaking out at what could possibly happen because of this.

"I mean there is no way in hell you're a normal cat. You act too normal after what happened last week and last week seemed too much like a plan. The way you look at someone is like your staring into their soul with complete understanding that, no actual cat would have. Normal cat emotions look like laziness, grumpiness and usually boredness with a hint of cynical but you, you have cleverness, scientific thought process and a confident relaxed stance that only strategist would have." Anala stared at him, with her mind buzzing trying to think of how to solve this problem.

"And so my question is 'Are you a human?' I would've thought you might be a summons animal but something tells me thats not it, and that you wanted me to take you home and that could only be because you... obviously love to cause me trouble!" He deadpanned that last part and Anala sweatdropped. 'That's just like him. Say something way to cleaver for his age, then cover it with a lazy comment!'

He looked at her lazily expecting an answer, Anala wasn't sure what to do, on one hand this is what she had wanted and on the other... She had no way of knowing how he was gonna react or how they would even communicate. 'Hmm dilemmas, dilemmas...'

She ended up mentally sighing before standing up and turning to Shikamaru. While there were many con's in this plan it was the only option she had, and she needed his help. She looked him and nodded seriously, his eyes widened slightly and he mumbled under his breath, sighing he turned to her...

"So..." Anala looked at him expectantly. "So..what's it like being a cat?" Anala anime fell over and gave him an incredulous look 'REALLY? This kid is... is just something else.'

Shikamaru snorted with a shrug and then turned back to watching the clouds, Anala sighed and joined him lying down lazily on the grass. It was once again a peaceful silence and the warm breezes were back, moving the fur on her back in a cruising manner. Anala was just about to nod off when...

"So are you gonna answer my question?"

BAM!

~Timeskip~

Shikamaru and Anala were now on their way to Ino's house, why? Because they needed some way to talk to Anala and what better way than to go into her mind? And with Ino's kekkei genkai that should be easy or so they thought.

Shikamaru walked down a street with Anala trotting behind him, swinging her tail back and forth with her head held high. No one paid them any attention having their own lives to deal with, so the walk to Ino's was quick and uninterrupted. When they arrived at the flower shop, Ino's mother was at the front watering some of the flowers. But she instantly stopped and turned to us when we entered.

"Shikamaru-san!" She cried. "Its so nice to see you again! How are your parents? Are they doing well? Tell your mother I say hi!"

If any of you ever wondered where Ino got her loud voice or her talkativeness from, this was it. Her mom shot out so many questions and so fast that Shikamaru could barely respond.

"Hello Yamanaka-san, it's nice to see you again too...my parents are fine...I'm sure my mom will be happy to hear that."

Shikamaru responded to all of her questions with his regular lazy drawl, but she seemed to barely listened to Shikamaru's answers before she was off again.

"Thats good! Please tell your mom that we should get together soon! That would be so much fun! Oh and while you do that you could also tell her that we got some new shipments of flowers, and that she should come down and have a look at them! Oh and Shikamaru? I'm assuming you're here for Ino! She's upstairs in her room! Why don't you go up and see her?"

Shikamaru thanked her and started to take a step forward when he heard a loud gasp, he turned around to see her staring at Anala with sparkles in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Is she yours!? I didn't know you had a cat! She's beautiful! Where'd you get her? She's amazing! I've never seen a cat like her before!" While Ino's mom kept on jabbering, Shikamaru sneaked away managing to bring Anala with him. When they finally left the room Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief muttering something about 'troublesome women' and such. Anala snickered and brushed smugly up against his leg, before moving on ahead.

They followed the stairs that lead to the next floor, they entered an area that looked like the living room but you could see the kitchen a little ways away. It was very nice, the decor and the air smelling just like the shop downstairs. Shikamaru lead the way to Ino's room, going through the living room and towards a hallway. There were three doors, the closest was open and it looked sorta like an office of sort, with a desk and papers and book shelf full of scrolls. Anala couldn't help wonder if that was Ino's dad's work area. They continued to the second door, this door was very pretty with a light purple color and white rose patterns, this was obviously Ino's... which meant the very last door was her parents.

Shikamaru sighed before knocking on Ino's door, he heard a 'Come in!' and opened the door. Ino was on her bed reading a magazine, she turned to see who it was and then... saw me.

"Oh my gosh! You brought the kitty! Oh my gosh she's even more adorable than last time I saw her! Oh my gosh!"

Que Ino's instant fan-girling over a cat, she ran towards Anala picking her up and proceeded to drill Shikamaru with questions and fawn over Anala at the same time... it was actually kinda impressive, but incredibly scary and painful... for both Shikamaru and Anala.

"So Shikamaru why are you here? I doubt you're here for a friendly visit, your to lazy for that." Shikamaru sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets and lean backward slightly before turning to Ino.

"Troublesome women, I'm here because I need your help with something.."

Ino blinked a couple times.

"Im sorry but...what did you say? The lazy/ genius Shikamaru actually got off his ass and came to someone because he needed help...?"

Shikamaru nodded knowing what was gonna happen next.

"...BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Shikamaru groaned, 'why did he have to have such annoying teammate? Why did he have to have a girl teammate in general? The world must hate him or something.'

Lol, did anybody else find this ooc?...I thought it kinda sounded that way

Anywho, review below! I wanna know what you think of this chapter! If you think its awesome! Then type awesome!

If you think its lame as heck, then put lame as heck...

Ja ne~


	6. Enter! Anala's mindscape

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the wait, but it's here now! This chapter was a lot of fun to write**

**and thanks to Gaararules29 it sounds even more amazing!**

**So without further ado~**

**Chapter 6 **

**Disclaimer- *sobs* I do not own Naruto *runs away crying***

* * *

Shikamaru (and Anala) had sat down and explained to Ino why they were there- after Ino had stopped laughing of course. Ino had listened attentively as Shikamaru vaguely explained, while Anala sat next to him moving her tail around behind her. He finished explaining and Ino sat there pondering about what she had just been told.

"So.." She began, "...Anala is really a human, who got transformed into a cat- for whatever reason and she needs Shikamaru's help! But you guys need a way to communicate and that's where I come in, right?"

Shikamaru and Anala looked at each other and nodded, 'yup that was basically it.' Ino sighed and rubbed her forehead, she so felt like pulling a Shikamaru and saying 'troublesome'.

"Alright..." She finally said, "You've got me curious, so I'll do it!"

Anala mentally cheered. 'Yay! She would finally have some help and get this show on the road!' Ino stood up and started to move stuff around her room so it would be easier for her to do the jutsu, once that was done she turned back to us with her hands on her hips, and a big smile on her face.

"You know.." She began hesitantly. "...I feel like my dad would do a way better job than I could, I could ask him if you want?"

Anala shook her head, 'that wouldn't work! He would ask too many questions and all of this would be brought to the Hokage's attention.' Which is something that she really does not want. Ino slowly nodded and brought her hands up to start her family jutsu.

As soon as Ino said the jutsu Anala collapsed, everything went dark and became nothing.

~Anala's mind scape~

Anala opened her eyes with a groan and looked around, her head throbbed a little. She was faintly confused, 'what happened and where was she? It looked like an Antique store but not like any other she'd ever seen before.' There was junk and stuff everywhere and it seemed like it was never ending, it went on and on as far as she could see. She stood up and began to walk around, she paused at an object that poked at her memory. It was from her last birthday. A present her best friend got her, she picked it up. Instantly the memory of it flooded her mind.

She was now opening the present again laughing with her friends and family. She dropped it and stepped away with a gasp.

"This is my mind? This is where every single memory and thought goes to?" She muttered to herself as she stared around her again.

Anala continued on looking at everything in new light, but making sure not to touch anything. She didn't want to be sucked into a memory again.

Her mind was completely silent and as she went farther and farther down the objects seemed to get more and more faded and worn and torn looking. Suddenly the silence was broken when she heard a scream. She took off running towards it, dodging and weaving around the objects.

She finally caught sight of a wall, the wall had a door and window built into it, but the window was completely black. She could hear the screaming coming from the room on the other side of the door, quickly she throw open the door and nearly screamed herself at what she saw.

There was Ino trapped behind a glass wall. In there behind Ino was what had made Anala almost scream, it was some demented monster looking thing and it was covered in... in blood, Anala cover her mouth with her hand to stop from throwing up. The creature seemed to be crawling towards Ino. Ino was terrified, tears streaming down her face as she sobbing. Anala took a step forward and Ino saw her, she immediately turned to Anala, begging her to help. Anala rushed forwards but had to stop at the glass, she pounced and kicked it, trying to find a way to open or break the glass. Ino right on the other side was still freaking out, and Anala's heart hurt at the sight of Ino so frightened and scared.

Anala was almost ready to give up when a thought suddenly sprang at her. 'This was her mind right? So she should be able to control anything in here, right?' She instantly tried to will the monster away but that didn't work at all. She frowned, then she tried willing the glass away, that worked and instantly Ino collapsed in her arms. Anala gave her a strong, warm hug. Soothingly stroking her back trying to calm her down and get out of the room at the same time, cause the monster was still there and on its way towards Ino and her. Ino had calmed down but was still shaking as Anala backed them both out of the room and slammed the door closed, locking it. They both slid down to the ground and rested silently thanking the person who came up with locks and doors.

"Wha-what was th-that?" Anala mutted shakily, as a shiver ran down her spin at the memory of the thing on the other side of the door.

Ino panting and shook from her position laid down on the ground, before she responded.

"That was a defense mechanism of the mind to stop intruders. I've never seen one so terrifying before!" Anala nodded and layed down next to Ino enjoying the silence.

"Soo.." Anala looked questionably at Ino! waiting for her to continue. "...Im guessing your the cat right?"

Anala nodded 'yeah she was couldn't Ino tell? After all it's not like she was back in her own body...' Anala looked down. 'Holy fudge! She was back in her own body! When did this happen?!' From Ino's giggling she could tell her shock had appeared on her face.

"You mean..." Ino started though her laughter, "...You're just now realising you are in your own body?"

Ino started laughing even harder, Anala stared at her before she started laughing too and pretty soon they were both cracking up on the floor. Tears streamed down Anala's face as she continued laughing enjoying the light atmosphere. Ino and Anala grinned at each other widely when they both finally stopped.

"You know.." Ino began again. "...for some reason I expected you to be taller!" Anala anime fell and then glared at Ino.

"Hey! I am not short!" Ino grinned.

"I didn't say you were." Anala's glare increased ten fold.

"But you were implying it!" Ino gave a quick smirk before it quickly changed into a look of innocence.

~Meanwhile~

Shikamaru stared at the two bodies in front of him in shock. While one of them was still the annoying blonde he knew so well...

The other was most certainly not a cat anymore. In fact it was now a girl- A girl only a couple years older then him, with long black hair and who just so happened to be naked... Shikamaru turned bright red and looked away, thankful for the fact that she was turned away from him. Her long hair covering her back and bottom and anything else that Shikamaru did not want to see, and would cause chaos if they both suddenly woke up.

"Troublesome!"

* * *

**Soo**

**how did everyone like the chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? **

**I wanna know dang it!**

**Question- Anything you wanna read in Chapter 7?**


	7. Enter! A funny situation

**Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long, I had a very fun and busy summer. The good thing about this is that my story isn't very long yet so catching up if you forgot everything is easy! But let's do a recap:**

**Anala is at an Antique shop-gets pulled through a mirror to a pocket dimension made by God Enki.**

**Said God has a task for her and trains her and then she is sent to the world koi Naruto.**

**Once to naruto's world she realizes she's a cat- she also realized that she's needs help that's when you get Enter! Shikamaru.**

**Anala has spent several weeks with Shikamaru and he figures out shes not really a cat. They enlist Ino's help.**

**Ino and Anala went into Anala's mind and saved Ino from Anala's mind defence which was some creepy monster.**

**The last chapter ended with Ino and Anala laughing as they realized Anala had not realized she was in her human body the whole time she was in her mind.**

**And now here we are~**

**NOTE- THIS IS NOW EDITED. THANK YOU TO MY BETA GAARARULES29. YOU ARE AWESOME! XD**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto**

Inoichi Yamanaka had, had a tough day at work. Not that it had been particularly action filled or anything but, it _had_ been full of paperwork. And now after the long day, he was finally heading home...to do sadly _more_paperwork.

'_How did it come to the point when all I do is more and more paperwork?'_ He thought with a sigh as he rubbed at his temples.

Suddenly life felt so much more depressing.

Inoichi suppressed the urge to groan and opened the door to his family's flower shop, and walked to the stairways that lead to the house on the upper floor. He entered the first room which was the living room, to see Shikamaru Nara resting on his couch with a book over his face. Inoichi suppressed the urge to laugh as his own best friend and the boys father had done this very same thing many times in his younger life.

Inoichi walked towards Shikamaru, seemly to see why the boy was here and not with Ino? But more importantly to ask how he had managed to get Ino not to bother him long enough to let him sleep? The boys breathing was long and shallow showing the boy was in deep sleep however the moment Inoichi touched Shikamaru he sat up quickly and had a kunai to Inoichi's throat before he could blink.

The drowsiness slowly left Shikamaru as he realised what he was doing and he jumped back, he had the decency to be mildly embarrassed and showed it with a slight blush on his face. He stuttered an apology to Inoichi as mortification seeped onto his face, to go toe to toe with the embarrassment. He quickly put his kunai knife away when he realised he still had it in his hand.

Inoichi raised an eyebrow, that was certainly not what he had expected from the extremely lazy Nara boy. Things like that would have been viewed as too troublesome... maybe he should give the kid some credit. He was after all some genius and apparently he put more effort into his ninja training than anyone knew.

_'Still.'_ Inoichi though with a chuckle.

'_That was most certainly unexpected.'_

* * *

**P.O.V. Change!**

Shikamaru stared up at Inoichi. Why was he laughing to himself? That's odd but then again he could be laughing at Shikamaru! Which he honestly wouldn't be surprised if he was.

Shikamaru groaned why did he have to be woken up from the nice nap he was having? After all... Shikamaru's thoughts drifted to naked girl upstairs and he quickly turned bright red, he definitely needed a distraction. Shikamaru shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he was getting kind of hungry. It must be dinner time if Inoichi had returned from his work, the said man had drifted away from Shikamaru and was currently in the kitchen clattering around and making noise. His head popped out of the kitchen doorway and looked at Shikamaru.

"Are you staying for dinner? Should I set up another place at the table?" Shikamaru tilted his head in thought as he considered the pros and cons, before shrugging.

"Hmm, you should probably set up two extra spots!" Inoichi raised an eyebrow but didn't push Shikamaru for more. He went back into the kitchen and was soon clattering a racket even louder than before. Shikamaru sighed, out on a battlefield or even in his office that man could as graceful and silent as a deer! But give him a kitchen and he will wake up the dead. It had been several minutes later when Inoichi approached Shikamaru again.

"Shikamaru, I meant to ask before where's Ino? I'm guessing she probably dragged you over here, but if that were true she would still be hounded you for one thing or another!" Shikamaru sighed, '_well the best way to tell a lie, is to base it off the truth right?_'

"She's sleeping right now, sir." Shikamaru muttered as he reached up and scratched lazily at the back off his head, making sure to keep his body completely relaxed and slack.

"Sleeping?" Inoichi asked raising a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Yeah." Inoichi sighed and once again rubbed at his temples

"Well okay then! When dinners done would you please go and tell her?" Shikamaru nodded and Inoichi nodded back, before returned to the kitchen. Figuring that dinner wouldn't be ready for awhile, Shikamaru laid back down on the couch to take another nap. His breathing soon turned soft and he was once again fast asleep.

* * *

**~30 minute timeskip~**

Shikamaru slowly returned to consciousness as soft footsteps were heard behind him. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He had this strange feeling like he was supposed to be doing something, rubbing his eyes and fighting back another yawn before stretching. It wasn't until he heard Inoichi's voice calling for Ino that Shikamaru realised what he had forgotten.

He quickly sat up with a curse and ran down the hall to Ino's room. Inoichi was standing in front of the door about to open when Shikamaru rushed into the hallway to stop Inoichi but...he was too late.

He opened the door to see Ino running around throwing clothes at a girl who was...half naked. The girl seemed about 15-16, had dark skin almost to the colour of brown with long, loooong black hair that dragged on the ground but that wasn't the most surprising thing. No, the most surprise thing were her eyes... eyes that were an astonishing colour. _Almost amber._ And with the setting sun's lighting streaming through the window they made the eyes glow and give it a cat - look, that almost made Inoichi want to shudder at how her gaze pierced him. Inoichi's thoughts were broken with a loud shriek from Ino.

"Dad!" She squawked with eyes wide. "What are you **doing**!?"

Inoichi stared dumbfounded until he slowly back out and shut the door. He stared at the closed door until he blushed and then turned to Shikamaru whose own face was red, having unfortunately-cough fortunately cough- made it to Inoichi side just as he opened the door.

"...I see why you said there needed to be two extra plates now, but a little more warning would have been good!" And then he walked away.

Shikamaru stared after Inoichi for a second longer before he groaned rubbing his hands over his face and continued after Ino's father.

'_This is becoming more and more troublesome by the minute! why did I ever agree to help, troublesome!'_

* * *

**~1 hour earlier~**

Anala and Ino were walking around, they had taken a break from their laughing and decided to take a stroll around Anala's mind.

"You know..." Anala started as they looked at some old toys Anala had when she was a baby. " Shouldn't we be doing what we came here to do in the first place?

Ino looked up at her with a frown and tilting her head slightly to the side.

"And what was that?" Anala sweatdropped, this girl...

"We're supposed to be talking about how you guys are gonna help me." Ino's eyes widened as she gasped.

"Oh yeah! I remember now." Anala shook her head with a slight smile at the girls quirks.

And with that, they got back down to business... Well... sort of.

"...and there was this one time when I was three I got Shikamaru to climb a tree, but he fell asleep in it and we had to go up and get him down!"

Everytime they started talking about an idea to help, they somehow got sidetracked and it would end up with Ino telling funny stories from her childhood. They had been there for awhile and Anala knew they were running out of time but didn't know how to get Ino to stop talking.

* * *

**~Time skip~**

And that's exactly what happened. They had run out of time and now they had to go back. They had barely gotten any work done, the only comfort Anala had was they would be doing this again and therefore the next time they really could get down to business. Ino released the jutsu and they returned to the real world, only they found a slight surprise.

"YOU'RE HUMAN!" Anala gave Ino a dead look and said in a sarcastic tone.

"Wow Ino, thanks for noticing." Ino glared at her, before pointing a long finger at her.

"Well of course I knew you were human! But you were a cat before, and now you've changed back!" Anala nodded and gently pushed down the pointed finger, only for it to shook back up as another realisation struck Ino.

"...and you're also naked."

With that Anala paused for going to push the finger down again, to looked down with a blush, when she saw that _'yes, she is ind_eed _as_ _naked_ _as_ _she_ _was_ _born.'_

"...yes, yes I am.."

"Would you like some clothes?" Ino asked with a blush of her own.

"Yes please." Anala said with a relieved sigh, as she tried to cover herself a bit more with her hair.

And with that Ino squealed with delight at the thought of getting to dress up Anala, and ran around the room babbling away about clothes and fashion, the right color and stuff when the bedroom door opened. Ino's dad stared to walk in but paused at the sight of Anala. Anala wanted to blush so bad and was thankful that she had at least some shorts and a bra on. Otherwise this could be so much more uncomfortable.

"**Dad**!" Ino yelled. "What are you **doing**!?"

And with that Ino's dad closed the door and they both sighed in relief that is until Anala heard...

"Shikamaru is **dead** **meat**." There was a dark and deadly vibe that darkened with the threat.

And then she couldn't help but start laughing again.

* * *

**~Meanwhile with Shikamaru~**

Shikamaru felt a sudden chill and sneezed. Hopefully he wasn't getting a cold but...why did he feel like someone was plotting his death and digging his grave? He shivered, who'd he piss off _now_?

* * *

***Starts laughing***

**for some reason the thought of Shikamaru getting beat up by Ino is hilarious XD**

**Also-**

**Thank you everyone for having patience and not getting mad at me for taking so long to update but I hope you know that I would probably**

**make more time to update if more people reviewed. Because honestly I love reviews. When you guys review it's sharing**

**what you think of the story and than my writing can get better because then I know what you guys like, I know what you guys dislike,**

**I find out what you're looking forward too and what you guys think would be good to put in my story.**

**So please after reading this and seeing how important it is to review I hope you guys will try more this time and help me make this story _amazing._**

**~DreamRealm3~**


End file.
